


Nurture

by MadameHappy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Rocket being a parent, fluffy good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHappy/pseuds/MadameHappy
Summary: “You need to take care of the twig.” Take care of the twig Rocket did. And always has. And always will. A collection of unorthodox parenting.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (I know, why did I wait so long?) and just couldn’t help but squee at the dynamic between Rocket and lil’ Groot. So that inspired this series. Wow, can’t believe it’s taken this long to write another GOTG fic. Especially with how amazing these two are. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> The only way I’m associated with Stan Lee, Marvel, and GOTG is through my hyperactive imagination.

“You need to take care of the twig.”       

Back when Groot was fully grown, he was always there for Rocket. He was there for all his drunken spiels, for all his moments of weakness, for all his angry outbursts and tears. They were partners. They were family.

Now that Groot is but a sapling, Rocket had to be there for him. Through every sickness, through every vulnerability, through every tiny outburst and cry. Still partners. Still family.

Take care of the twig Rocket did. And always has. And always will.

 


	2. Staying

“I am Groot?”

“No.”

“I am Groot?”

“ _No._ ”

“I am Groot!”

“No!” Rocket buried his face in his hands, letting out a long-suffering sigh.  “No. _No._ You’re sick. You’re still small. And this is a polluted planet. You stay here. I’ve gotta go with them in case Quill screws something up.”

An indignant ‘Hey!’ can be heard from across the ship.

Groot pouted from where he sat on the work desk, his tiny eyes wide and pleading. The green foliage on the top of his head, normally green and healthy, were yellowing from illness, only adding to the image of pity that he was trying (and succeeding) to display.

“Oh, no. No, that’s not going to work.” Rocket crossed his arms and turned away, snout sticking up. “Nope.”

“ _I am Groot.”_

“Stop it.”

Silence reigned between the two of them. Rocket’s eyes were still shut and his face was turned away.

Then he heard the sniffling.

_Oh, crap._

His eyes opened, his teeth drew back in a grimace, and he sighed. He put down his arms. He sat down by the desk and looked at Groot, watching him sniffle and cough, wiping tiny tears away with the bark at the back of his equally tiny hands. _Oh, this poor guy_.

He really couldn’t deny him anything could he? He was going soft.

He got to his eye level. “Hey.”

Groot looked up.

“Would it make ya feel better if I stayed behind too?”

Immediately Groot’s eyes brightened. A smile grew on his face, and he jumped up, running towards him, his hands going to rest on either side of Rocket’s snout. “I am Groot?”

Yep. He was hopeless. “Hey, why not? They’ll live without me. Besides, you’re sick. Howzabout I fly the ship up when they go and we can check out some of those stars you like, eh?”

In no time at all he was climbing up to his shoulder and nuzzling up to the side of his face. “I am Groot.”

Rocket rolled his eyes, a small smile making its way to his face. Hopeless as he was, he really couldn’t help it at this point.

“Love you too, ya twig.”


	3. Treat

Rocket passed Groot a bug. “Here ya go, Groot. Dig in.”

Groot looked at it doubtfully. He looked back up at him. “I am Groot?”

“Don’t get me wrong. I still think it’s disgusting. But that flea’s been in my fur for days, and you’ve been good this week. So here. Have it.”

Groot’s eyes went wide. He looked down eagerly at the large flea wriggling in his hands, and put the entire thing in his mouth, biting down on it with a satisfying _crunch._

Rocket just sat back and watched him enjoy his treat, arms crossed and fighting back a smile.


	4. Comforts

Rocket’s eyes snapped open when he heard the whimpers.

Rubbing at his eyes with a knuckle he got out of bed and looked over at the small bed he had set up for Groot, only to see it was empty. He looked around, following the whimpers to the source, which was in the corner of the bedroom. Groot was curled up into a little wooden ball, his eyes wide, looking around fearfully.

Must have been one of those nightmares again. He’s been getting those recently. Must suck, having to grow up again. You get scared again of the things you weren’t scared of before, back when you were all grown up.

Or maybe Groot had been afraid back then too. Maybe he was just better at hiding his fear.

He crouched down to look at him closer. Groot shut his eyes, shuffled back and hid his face between his little wooden knees.

“Hey, it’s just me.”

He whimpered in response.

“C’mere.” He held out his hand.

Groot lifted his head, staring at the hand, then after a moment of silence and quiet coaxing he shuffled over, climbing carefully onto the hand and making his way up his arm.

Rocket stood then, his other arm hooking around and putting the baby Groot in a cradle of sorts. He rocked him. “Wanna talk about it, lil guy?”

“I am Groot.”

“If you say so.” He poked his head out of the bedroom door. By the looks and sounds of it, no one else was awake. He looked back down at Groot and hummed a small tune, the hand that supported his head grazing it carefully with his fingers.

It seemed to help. Groot was starting to settle back, the fear receding from his face, his eyes drifting shut. That was better.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

“I am Groot?”

Rocket faltered for a second. “… Yeah, like you did with me.” It was times like this when Rocket was reminded that the tiny bundle of sticks in his arms at this very moment used to be the giant hunk of tree that took care of _him,_ that helped _him_ , that gave advice to _him._

Man, have times changed.

He walked over to his bay and laid down, careful not to jostle Groot too much as he lay down. He let him go so he could settle down properly, and watched as Groot curled himself up against his chest, forehead rested against one of his metal implants embedded there.

He placed his hand around him. Even as a sapling, Groot’s body still had a firmness to it that kept Rocket from worrying about hurting him.

He shut his eyes. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Groot speak, voice quiet and cracked.

“I am Groot.”

His mouth twitched.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, hit me up and I'll see what I can do. :3


End file.
